coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3256 (24th July 1991)
Plot Ivy is surprised that Don appears to be protecting Phil. He explains that he doesn't want the police investigating Phil's whereabouts as he was the last person to see him. Emily tells Percy that there's no rush to move out but he wants to get it over and done with. Dean Lockwood finds the factory unit locked. Alec feels unqualified to raise Vicky as they barely know each other. Bet advises him to forget about his past mistakes with Sandra and think about what Vicky needs. Ralph Dobson finishes work at Ingram's and tells Jackie she'll get a good price for it. She's wishes she'd listened to him earlier. Alma is curious about what's going on with Mike. Emily shows Mrs Ellis, a widow woman, round No.3. She's taken with the house and agrees to buy it. Jackie goes to the house to get Mike to agree to a divorce. Mike tells Jackie she means everything to him but she doesn't fall for it; he set out to swindle her from the moment they met. Alec takes Vicky to see her horse, Saracen, and promises not to get rid of him. Vicky thinks Alec doesn't understand her loss as he went so long without seeing Sandra. Alec tells her that he thought of Sandra all the time while they were estranged. Jackie offers Mike £100,000 to get out of her life immediately and let the divorce go through uncontested. Mike accepts that his marriage is over and demands half of the house and the factory but Jackie threatens to bring the police in and have him charged with fraud. He's beaten and takes the money and Alcazar Holdings. Vicky rejects the Gilroys' love and says she wants to go home. Cast Regular cast *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jackie Baldwin - Shirin Taylor *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver Guest cast *Dean Lockwood - Chris Hargreaves *Ralph Dobson - Michael Lees *Mrs Ellis - Margo Stanley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Jim's Cafe *17 Elmgate Gardens - Kitchen and exterior *Ingram's Textiles - Offices *Fernwood Place, Handforth - Stable block and exterior Notes *Last appearance of Jackie Baldwin until 13th April 1992. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jackie wants Mike out of her life. What is his price? Deirdre begs Don to help her find Phil. But will Don find it in himself to forgive and forget? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,090,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 31st March 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of length 1'34" where Mrs Ellis views No.3. The ITV3 repeat on 1st February 2019 contained the same edit. Category:1991 episodes